Fallowtail
|livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat with blue eyes,Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 57 and soft fur. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Fallowtail first appears helping Brambleberry clear muddy debris from the medicine den. When Stormkit is out of the nursery, he sees her apprentice, Softpaw, cleaning out the elders' den while Fallowtail calls to her from the camp entrance, asking if she's done. Fallowtail wants to teach her a new battle move, and Softpaw answers that it won't be long. When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting to issue Stormkit's new name, Shimmerpelt wonders what's going on. Fallowtail shrugs, saying that it's too early for the kits to have apprentice names. Later, she is mentioned when Crookedkit ventures into WindClan territory. She is secretly meeting with Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy. She's frightened when she smells Crookedkit, who thinks she is on a mission for Hailstar, but she doesn't see him hiding. :Two moons later, she has Reedfeather's daughters, and names them Willowkit and Graykit. Before her kits are born, Fallowtail stops her visits with Reedfeather and doesn't stay his mate, wanting her kits to be raised as true RiverClan cats and stay loyal to her Clan, though she was still in love with him. Fallowtail never names a father in RiverClan. :When a heron attempts to take her kits while they are playing with Crookedkit, Crookedkit fights off the heron and, frantically, Fallowtail cares for her kits. :When Crookedpaw brings a WindClan warrior into RiverClan's camp, Fallowtail immediately recognizes it as Reedfeather, her former mate. Her brother, Cedarpelt immediately becomes protective of her and stands beside Fallowtail. Reedfeather demands the kits, but Fallowtail objects, telling him that they are her kits. :Reedfeather instantly threatens to fight for them, and Hailstar spits at him that they aren't afraid of threats. Realizing it is better giving them to WindClan than fighting, Fallowtail gives up, causing the Clan much dismay. She staggers back to the nursery with Rippleclaw asking why she wanted to go there for. :During Willowpaw's warrior ceremony, she is mentioned by Hailstar, saying that she sacrificed her kits for the peace of her Clan. :Later, Hailstar and some other Clanmates retrieve the two kits. She is overjoyed when she gets them back. She is terrified when Willowbreeze is captured by Twolegs. :When Crookedstar brings Willowbreeze back to RiverClan, she thanks him and tells him she would die if she lost her again. :Later, when Crookedstar tells the Clan Willowbreeze is expecting kits, she asks what is happening, and Birdsong tells her that her daughter is expecting kits. :When Willowbreeze starts kitting, it is said she moved into the elders' den, giving Dawnbright and Mallowtail her den. She asks Crookedstar if Willowbreeze was kitting, and when he asked how she knew, she tells him he looks like a kit that was just dropped in the river for the first time. Bluestar's Prophecy : She is noted to be the mother of Graykit and Willowkit. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Fallowtail is first shown grieving over giving her two kits, Graykit and Willowkit, to their WindClan father, Reedfeather. It is said that she was slowly dying of grief for her lost kits, and that it was too great of a punishment for her to bear. She is not informed when Hailstar decides to go take the kits back to RiverClan, for she would find out when they got back from WindClan. :When Hailstar gets the kits back on RiverClan territory, a RiverClan warrior asks if the kits are worth all the effort of breaking into WindClan's camp, and, with thoughts of Fallowtail in his head, Hailstar says that they are. :She greets Hailstar when he takes back her kits from WindClan. Later on, when her kits are about to become warriors, Fallowtail requests Graypaw and Willowpaw's warrior names to be Graypool and Willowbreeze, so she will always know that her daughters carry the strength of wind and water together forever. Hailstar realizes that even after what Reedfeather did, Fallowtail never once stopped loving him. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Reedfeather (formerly): Daughters: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: Brother: :Cedarpelt: Nephew: :Frogleap: Niece: :Sunfish: Granddaughters: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: Great-Nephews/Nieces: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Great-Grandson: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn:Revealed in Sign of the Moon, page 2 Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Elders